


That's My Girl

by NoPleaseStayHere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPleaseStayHere/pseuds/NoPleaseStayHere
Summary: Just a little fluff piece about Stydia thinking about the future while Lydia helps Stiles move into his dorm.





	

"Babe, can you pass me that box?" Lydia said as she bent behind a mini fridge and plugged it in. 

Stiles was standing in his dorm room with the door wide open, trying to move between the bed and several boxes. Luckily, his roommate wasn't here and neither were his things.

"Actually, I've got a better idea." He straddled a rolled up carpet and extended a hand to his girlfriend. She turned her head and smirked up at him, placing a hand in his.

"I've been on my knees down here long enough, Stiles." She laughed. "Plus your roommate could walk in at any second."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "That's not what I meant. Come here." Stiles spread a blanket onto his single bed and sat down, taking Lydia's hand again. "Sit with me."

Lydia smiled, laying down on Stiles' bed. He wrapped her arms around her and placed a kiss on her neck. She sighed, "Tell me something." 

"You're beautiful." Stiles said, placing a kiss just behind her earlobe. 

"Tell me something else." She smiled, rubbing circles into his palm with her thumb. "Tell me about the future."

Stiles nuzzled into her neck and whispered, "Okay. After we're done school - and lets face it, you'll be done way before me. You'll have to wait for me. But, after we're done school, we'll get married. We'll get married, and maybe we'll travel - we can go to England, and Ireland, and Germany, and Fiji, and Canada. We can make a list, or we can throw a dart at a map. As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter. And we can buy a house, maybe in Boston, or maybe in Beacon Hills."

Lydia turned over to face Stiles, placing a kiss on his nose. She couldn't stop smiling. "Tell me more."

"Okay," smirked Stiles. "Well, I think we'd have three kids, maybe four." 

"Do you... have names for them?" Lydia asked, the smile that broke out on her face almost hurt her.

"What, don't you want to be surprised?" Stiles laughed, kissing her lips.

Lydia propped her head on her hand, smiling at Stiles. "No, I'm impatient."

"Okay, well I was thinking a boy first, and uh maybe we'd name him -" Stiles faked a cough into his elbow. 

"What was that?" Lydia smiled and bit her lip. 

"Sc-uh..." Stiles coughed into his elbow again.

"Stiles."

"I want to name him Scott, okay?" Stiles blushed.

Lydia nodded slowly. "Okay." She smiled. "Maybe Scott Noah Stilinski?"

Stiles sprung up in the bed. "Really?" Stiles started to laugh. "I was thinking Scott Roscoe, but yeah, yeah, Scott Noah Stilinski works!" 

Lydia sat up, circled her legs under her bum and held Stiles' hand. "Okay, three kids to go, any more ideas?"

Stiles looked at her, suddenly serious. "Wait, we stopped quite a bit on the drive up here, there was that time at the motel, and I know we were pretty safe but you're not -" his breath caught in his throat, "-you're not like, trying to tell me something are you? I-"

Lydia started to laugh. "Stiles, relax. I'm not trying to tell you anything, I just like thinking about these things."

"Lydia I've been thinking of these things for ten years. Okay, so then we would have a little girl. I was thinking Claudia Rose, or Claudia Noelle. Claudia Allison, actually." Lydia squeezed his hand and nodded, urging him to go on. "And, I doubt the order would actually go like this, but then another boy, and then another girl. Or, hey! Maybe twins. One boy, one girl."

Lydia started laughing, "Can we name him Mieczyslaw?"

Stiles grabbed his shoulders and gently pushed her down on the bed, "I told you," he said, poking her sides. "to forget about that!" He laughed and tickled her. "What's my name?"

Lydia squirmed underneath him, "Mieczyslaw!" 

Stiles rolled next to her and placed a kiss on her temple. "You're lucky you're so cute. Mieczyslaw is not a fun name to try to say when you're six... or ten... or-"

"But can you imagine, a mini you running around with the same name? Scott and Stiles, second generation." Lydia smiled. "Okay, one more kid to name."

Stiles smiled. "Well, I've always thought the name Stella was pretty. Or Violet. But why don't we leave this one until later? Have something to plan in the future.." 

Lydia smiled and looked up at the bare walls. "You know, we haven't done that much unpacking."

Stiles leaned down and started trailing kisses on Lydia's collar bone. "You're very distracting." He murmured. They listened to the mini fridge's hum.

"Well, we got something done," Lydia breathed. The sun was just beginning to set, casting a glow in the room. Stiles tugged at the strap of Lydia's tank top, still trailing kisses over her body.

"Stiles, your roommate could come in at any moment." Lydia lifted her head slightly so Stiles could kiss her neck.

"Do you want to go to the car again?" He murmured. "The back seat is big enough..." He kissed and nipped under her ear. "...almost."

Lydia tucked her head down to meet his lips. "He's this late, if he sees anything, it's his fault."

"That's my girl." Stiles reached down and unbuckled his pants, sliding them down his legs.

Lydia laughed and smiled. "Say it again." She breathed.

"That's my girl." He growled, cupping her face with his hands. "That's. My. Girl."


End file.
